1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a split type magazine of an air rifle, and more particularly, to a split type magazine of an air rifle which includes a pellet rotating and conveying lock unit for preventing rotation of a pellet rotating and conveying unit and of which a magazine body and a magazine fixing block are divided from each other.
2. Background Art
In general, an air rifle is a kind of gun to fire a pellet with pneumatic pressure of compressed air and is mainly used for the purpose of hunting or shooting sports because it is weaker in power than guns which use gunpowder.
Because the air rifles are safer than the guns which use gunpowder and require simple safety facilities which must be equipped in shooting ranges, air rifles have been relatively widely used in many countries for the purpose of leisure activities or sports.
A spring type air rifle which is a kind of the air rifle adopts a method that makes compressed air by pushing a piston inside a cylinder using elasticity to return a compressed spring to its original state and fires a pellet using the power. Such spring type air rifles are mainly used in replica guns which use 6 mm BB bullets. Such a spring type air rifle has several disadvantages in that a user has to compress the spring with his or her own power whenever the user fires and in that the air rifle generates additional recoil in addition to the recoil caused by reaction of a shot while the spring returns to its original state.
Next, a pump type air rifle compresses air by a pump hung on the rifle, stores the compressed air in a cylinder, and then, opens the compressed air at the time of an outburst so as to shoot a pellet with the power. Like the spring type air rifle, the pump type air rifle also has a disadvantage in that the user has to compress air by human effort using a lever whenever shooting. Before compressed air type air rifles, air rifles for competition mainly feature the pump type air rifles.
Next, a carbon dioxide type air rifle shoots a pellet with pressure generated while liquid carbon dioxide is vaporized. Because a cylinder is previously charged with carbon dioxide, the carbon dioxide type air rifle is more convenient than the spring type or pump type air rifle that the user has to compress air with the hand whenever shooting. However, the carbon dioxide type air rifle has a disadvantage in that hit is not uniform because pressure generated at the time of evaporation of gas is greatly influenced by ambient temperature.
Next, a compressed air type air rifle shoots a pellet by compressed air used for diving or compressed air which previously charged in the cylinder using an air compressor. The compressed air type air rifle varies little from the carbon dioxide type air rifle in appearance. Because there is no need to compress air manually whenever the user shoots a pellet, the compressed air type air rifle has convenience in use like the carbon dioxide type air rifle. However, the compressed air type air rifle is uniform in hitting differently from the carbon dioxide type air rifle. Now, air rifles for competition mainly feature the compressed air type air rifles.
Differently from bullets fired by gunpowder, pellets used in the air rifle is in the form that just a warhead exists without any cartridge case, because the pellets gain momentum necessary for firing the bullets not from gunpowder contained in the pellet but from the compressed air. The tail section of the pellets used in the air rifle is made into the form of a skirt in order to effectively receive power of compressed air.
In an aspect of materials of the pellet, in order to be less susceptible to wind resist, the pellets are mainly made of lead which is heavy metal. Representatively, there are pellets of 4.5 mm caliber, 5.0 mm caliber, 5.5 mm caliber and 6.35 mm caliber, and the pellets of 4.5 mm caliber are mainly used for competition, and the pellets of 5.5 mm caliber which is relatively strong in power are used for hunting.
Such air rifles are divided into single-shot rifles and multi-shot rifles.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2001-0026459 discloses an example of the multi-shot air rifles.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to insert a magazine 2 into a magazine combining part 3 of a rifle body 1, after a user pushes a trigger assembly forward to back a breechblock 6 and inserts the magazine 2 into the magazine combining part 3 of the rifle body 1, when the user pulls the trigger assembly 5 back to move the breechblock 6 forward, a single pellet is loaded in a chamber 4. However, the conventional multi-shot air rifle has a disadvantage in that it has to fire the single pellet loaded in the chamber 4 when the user takes out the magazine 2 from the magazine combining part 3 of the rifle body 1.